


You Did Great, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Construction/Under Construction, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e14 Na Keiki A Kalaihaohia (The Children of Kalaihaohia), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Robbery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Wrath/Anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny  came back to the restaurant, He was surprised by what Steve pulled off, Did the Former Seal do good?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*





	You Did Great, Babe:

*Summary: Danny  came back to the restaurant, He was surprised by what Steve pulled off, Did the Former Seal do good?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams felt bad that he yelled at his best friend, & partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, He knew that the seal didn't mean for the restaurant to get robbed, & for their tools to get stolen, He should've checked the door too. So, He stopped at _**Rainbow**_ , Their favorite spot, & got his usual, & Steve's, Cause he deserves it for putting in 110%, to ensure that the restaurant will open on schedule.

 

When he walked in, The Loudmouth Detective couldn't believe how much work was done, He should've known that the Five-O Commander would get his tasks done, No matter the costs. He smiled, as he watched his lover working on one of the walls, making sure it, that it was perfect. When he turned around, He smiled at Danny, & the blond was smiling bigger, cause he just loves his goof.

 

"Does it look great, Danno ?", Steve asks tentatively, He really wants it to look absolutely great, Cause Danny's opinion means the world to him, & he wants it to be a success, Not just for himself, but for his lover too, It would be fun doing something totally out of the box, & just for themselves for a change. Danny encouraged him to come over to him, which he did, The Blond said this to him.

 

"You did great, Babe, It looks great, I mean it, You redeemed yourself, I think that everything will be okay, I believe it now, You should believe it too," He said, as he kissed him, & their kiss turned passionately, & they made out, til the need for air became important.

 

"Come on, Let's eat, I got us Rainbow's," Danny said, & they went to the counter, & the blond set everything up, "I am sorry for the way I spoke to you, Danno, I mean it, You didn't deserve it," The Former Seal said, as he took a bite out of his loco moco, & Danny was surprised by the apology, He said this in response.

 

"I am sorry too, Babe, You didn't deserve my wrath, It's forgotten, I think we redeemed ourselves to each other, We are gonna start fresh, Okay ?", Steve nodded, & they shared another kiss on that, They relaxed, as they had their meals, & they went back to work, Cause it's their dream, & if it's gonna happen, It's gonna need their handiwork, & touches on it.

 

The End.


End file.
